tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Breakingmikey
Mikey's on the FF Wiki ok, so i got my first elimination, but, im okay with it, it was actually fun getting eliminated. at least i dont vandelize pages when eliminated, like most people, ykwimBreakingmikey 20:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) im now playing huge character, such as duncan and izzy, but its hard. but its cool, i have to learn soon then now. plus, its fun. yay, im popular. Dating Whaty do you think of katie and duncan dating Snowgirl57 22:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Snowgirl57 Godplay No probs, well, godplay is winning really fast, like for exemple: Player: *runs fast* *arrives to the dock* or: Player: *makes it* or just: Player: *wins* You can also find more information about the wiki rules here Forum:Rules, or you can ask all your questions to admins. Total Drama So You Think You Can Survive Horror Can you please be a bit more active or the camp is gonna be boring thnks Oh why did we build Gwen's face? Uh I don't know why don't you tell us! It was a literal question! 09:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama So You Think You Can Survive Horror Can you please be a bit more active or the camp is gonna be boring thnks Oh why did we build Gwen's face? Uh I don't know why don't you tell us! It was a literal question! 09:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) hey, I've got a question. see your quick camp? I ws wondering if I could debut on next challenge. I like qwuick camps, and yesterday i joined one, but I had to go and got eliminated. It's okay if i can't. I just wanted to know thanks! :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) are you doing your quick camp now? (just asking. I'll have to go for a while now) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) im creating the camp tomarrow, 4:00 eastern pacific time. do you knpw when that is no... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reminder! NOTE to All Users! Today Sunday April 3, 2011 Teletoon will air the first special episode of TDWT at 8:00pm. If your a Canadaian can you please record the special episode? Is this you? *http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/195476_1845545316_1821732_n.jpg OMG I found you! Total Drama Revenge 22:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ... :O THAT PIC WAS YOU????? 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) lulz. xDDD How old are you? :P 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No trying to be weird, but you dont look half bad. o.0 xDDDDDD 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) -walks by and hugs- :D Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 19:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i just miss you Dx i stopped by to look at this wiki and look at the pics and saw you posted the dawn bg. Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 19:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) She's only on TDM and DeviantART. Nehhhhh Me Meh Talk. 00:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC)